A chance for love
by AngelRan15
Summary: What if Otani remain unsure of his feelings for Koizumi even after graduation from Maido High, would there still be a chance for Koizumi to be happy? Warning: variation in the original story. Please enjoy and RnR! Thanks! HarukaxRisa and OtanixKoizumi
1. I give up

Okay, this is my second fanfic. Please be kind to RnR

I hope you guys enjoy!

"I've had enough of that stupid Otani. I give up!"

Tomorrow is the graduation day and they'll be starting to go to different paths. Koizumi will be taking a fashion design course at a technical college, Nobuko is going to Hokkaido, Suzuki, Chiharu, Haruka and Otani are going to different universities and Nakao will be attending to their family business.

"Until the end, nothing changed. Still, Otani cannot see me as a girl no matter what I do."  
"Risa" Nobu chan wants to motivate her but she knows she had struggled much already.  
"Risa chan, what are you going to do now?" Asked Chiharu chan  
_'Hmm, what should I do from now on? My world has revolve around Otani the past three years'  
_"Don't worry, I'm sure I will get over Otani in time, once I start for college.  
_'Though I don't know if I can really forget Otani.'  
_"I'm sorry if I worry you too much, I'm fine really." Risa tries to keep her feelings away. Tomorrow is their last day at school and she wants everyone to be happy.

**the next day**

"Congratulations minna! But I will surely miss you all"  
"Don't worry, I'll visit you soon" Nobu pats Risa's shoulder to cheer her up.  
"Me too Risa chan, we can still see each other." Said Chiharu, "right everyone?"  
"That's right, of course we still see Omibouzu's live concert" Said Otani, to Risa's surprise.  
_'Otani..you idiot'  
_She wishes Otani wouldn't say these things to make her hold onto any hope anymore.  
Soon everyone had parted ways.

**6 months later**

"Risa! Are you ready?" Haruka waits for Risa outside her house  
"Just a minute, I'll be there!" Risa is as usual not used to getting up early and this is causing her difficulties in catching up with her classes in the morning.  
"Risa, what will happen if I don't pick you up everyday? Good thing I'm very persistent. Here I prepared lunch for you, you like wieners right?"  
"Ahhh, thank you Haruka, don't you have classes in the morning? I don't want to cause you any problem in your school."  
"What are you saying Risa, I will do everything to win your heart, I will never get tired, I'll pick you up later too okay."  
"Um. Take care!"  
Yes, it was Haruka ever since graduation who stayed by her side during those difficult times of moving on. Though Haruka knew she loved Otani so much, he never gave up. Probably much more than the way she never gave up with Otani before. She promised herself that she will try to see Haruka's effort.

The next day, Haruka does the same thing, pick up Risa from home and escort her to school. No wonder her classmates always tease her about how handsome her boyfriend is and she would feel embarrassed by it.

Although Nobuko is at Hokkaido, they would still call each other every weekend. Besides Nobuko is still worried about her friend.

**flashback few days after graduation**

"Nobu chan, I'm sorry, it seems it wont be easy to forget Otani. Even though I said I'll move on, it still hurts me."  
"Risa what are you saying, it's only been few days, no one says it'll be easy, you don't have to force yourself to forget Otani." Nobu chan tried to console herself. If possible, she wouldn't go to Hokkaido and leave Risa like this.  
"I'm really sorry Nobu chan, even though you're leaving tomorrow, I can't be my usual happy self. I don't want you to worry so I'll do my best to move forward."  
"Risa, we could still call each other, that way it wouldn't seem that I left. So cheer up okay."  
"Yes, thank you Nobu chan."  
They hugged each other for the last time.

**end of flashback**

"Risa, although I did not approve of Haruka before, why don't you answer him already?" Nobuko said. "I have to admit you two look good together, he's tall, handsome, and he always picks you up from school, goes with you for shopping and cooks for you. And most importantly, he's serious about you."  
"Nobu chan, you amost always say that everyday" Risa giggles at her bestfriend.  
"But you don't seem to listen to every word I say." Nobuko said in an almost annoyed voice, "Let me remind you this, Haruka loves you but it's unfair if you don't love him back yet you just let him waiting for you."  
Risa was silent for a moment. Nobu chan wouldn't say this about Haruka but after a second thought, she remembered in an instant how she tried to do the same for Otani before. Her eyes begun to water.  
"I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you get hurt even more in the end. Honestly, I don't care if Haruka finds another girl. What I fear is you clinging on to the past. I don't want it. You may like other guys! Risa, it's okay to like other guys."  
Risa was surprised to hear this from Nobu chan. She thought she really wants her to be with Haruka. But now she understands. Thanks to her, she realized how stupid she is for holding on to the past.  
_'Nobu chan is right, I could like other guys too. Who knows if Otani has girlfriend now? I'm really stupid.'  
_"Arigatou Nobu chan."  
"Huh? For what?"  
"I'll be going to the market for a while, I'll call you tomorrow okay? Bye." As soon as Risa hangs up, she went out to go to Haruka's place.


	2. The unexpected meeting

Haruka's mansion is one train station away from hers, its getting late but she could still catch up to the last train trip, she thought. She came about just in time-5minutes before the last train arrives. She sat on the waiting area while still catching her breath. Because she doesn't usually take the train at this hour, she did not expect a lot of people to be in such a hurry to catch the last trip.  
Because a lot of people were coming out and she struggled to get in, little did she see that Otani got out from the same door.  
_'Huh? O-Otani?'  
_She struggled to look back but the people behind are pushing her and blocks her view.  
_'Is that Otani?'_ Risa is not sure either_. 'Idiot. I may just be hallucinating from thinking about him. But even for a while, seeing him would make me happy.'_ Risa frowned and stared at nowhere.  
She was supposed to alight at the next station but she was consumed by her thoughts, she did not realize she's got past the station already.  
"Waaa! I forgot to get out at the next station!"  
_'What should I do? It's late already'_ Risa felt nervous, she's not familiar with the place and it's dark already.  
"Ah excuse me sir, is there still a last trip to Osaka?"  
"No, the last trip has already left. You will have to wait until 5am tomorrow to catch the first trip."  
"Whatttt!" Risa has never felt scared like this before. Her heart trembles fast and she can't help shaking. She's breaking a cold sweat and soon enough she can't help but cry. She sat on the waiting area not knowing what to do. She can't think clearly and just sob.  
_'Somebody, help me'_ Her eyes were clouded by tears.

"Koizumi?"  
_'Huh?'_ She frozed for a moment, she knew that voice.  
She looked up and saw Otani surprised to see her as well.  
"O-Otani."  
"Koizumi, what are you doing here?"  
"Koizumi, why are you crying."  
"O-Otani...I'm scared." Her emotions were full of fear a while ago and cannot shrug off the feeling. But she's also relieved that Otani is here. Just like that Christmas, when she's in trouble. he always come to her rescue.  
"I.. I was supposed to go to Haruka but somehow I forgot to get off and I ended up here."  
"You're an idiot. What is a girl doing outside this late alone and what are you going to Haruka for anyway?"  
"How about you? Why are you here?"  
"Well, ahhh, I fell asleep."  
"But..but I think I saw you out of the train.."  
"Ahh, that, someone shoved me out but good thing I managed to get in."  
"Ahh, I see, hehe." Risa giggles.  
"What's that, are you making fun of me?! But that's good, you seem to be okay now."  
"Otani, arigatou!"  
"Um.." Otani turned his back, he doesn't want her to see him blushing  
"Me too. I'm relieved that you are here." He spoke softly.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, are you not hungry? Let's go for dinner and grab some snacks."  
"Hai!" 

I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I'll be writing the next chapter very soon Please review Arigatou!


	3. Confrontation

They asked the officer for nearby stores and headed out. It sure is dark outside and there is only a single post at every corner of the streets.  
"Koizumi, give me your hand."  
"Nani?"  
Otani did not explain further and just grab Risa's hand. He doesn't want to frighten her and he will protect her if it becomes dangerous.  
Otani let a big sigh when he saw they're nearing the convenience store. They ate inside and bought some snacks. But he's worried about going back to the station at this hour and walking through that street again.  
"Koizumi, let's look for a place to stay tonight."  
"Huh?" Risa's eyes widened.  
"The station might be close by now, and we don't know if it's safe to stay there too."  
_'Otani..' _Of course it's the safest thing to do, she also doesn't want to go back to that creepy street.  
"Of course, let's find a place to stay first so you could also take a rest."  
_'I don't know what Otani is thinking right now but I trust him. As long as Otani is with me I'll be safe."  
_  
Fortunately they saw a hostel and booked there for the night. The room has 1 queen sized bed, a tv, cabinet and shower.  
Risa was not expecting this and stood frozen by the door.  
"If you like, I can get another room." Otani blushed  
"Iie, iie, it's okay. I can sleep on the floor."  
"Idiot! What man would let a girl sleep on the floor? Geez! It's okay, I'll sleep on the floor"  
"Gomen."  
_'Not that I don't want you beside me, but I don't know how to say it. The truth is, I want to be with Otani, close to him.'_  
"Uhmm, O-otani, you can sleep here too. The bed is big enough for us, no need to worry about me." Risa's said this very fast.  
"I'll take the shower first okay?" Risa jumped out of the bed quickly and went to the bathroom.  
_'My heart is beating fast, what should I do? I guess it's impossible to sleep tonight.'  
_After Risa, Otani stepped into the shower. She opened the TV to calm herself while waiting for Otani.  
"Are you not tired? Can't you sleep?" Otani asked  
"Not yet. You go ahead"  
"Koizumi," Otani sat beside Risa at the floor, leaning by the bed.

"What is it?"  
"I'm sorry." His tone is serious enough to make her nervous  
"What for?"  
"For not answering your question before."  
Risa was shocked. Why open about this topic now?  
"I've been thinking about it. And.."  
Otani paused for a moment  
_'What now? Will I be rejected again? After I have decided not to hold on to any hope.'  
_"I realized I miss koizumi." Otani said quickly looking directly at Risa's eyes.  
Risa looked surprised but thinking that Otani is just pulling a joke on her, she laughed.  
"What is it now? Pulling a joke on me, are you missing the all Hanshin kyojin?"  
Deep inside, Risa wished it wasn't a joke.  
"Maybe. Maybe I was missing the comedy duo we used to be."  
Risa slowly stopped laughing _'I knew it. I knew all along it's impossible.'_  
"Otani, I don't care anymore. Even when you don't like me that way, I would still be happy if you're with me." She looked at the ceiling to keep her tears from falling.  
Otani smiled. "I like Koizumi. I missed Koizumi, the half of the comedy duo, the idiot who's always proud but cries a lot, the Koizumi that cheers me in basketball, the Koizumi who gives me valentine chocolate, the cheerful Koizumi I started to like even before. I was too slow to admit it everyday, I'm just always missing you more"  
It took some time before she replied.  
"What..what are you saying all of a sudden?" Right now it's impossible to fight back her tears, they started to fell down her cheeks.  
"But Koizumi it's true. Koizumi, have you forgotten...about me?" He's just looking at Risa's eyes waiting for an answer.  
"Daisuki! I love Otani until now. I still love you. Even if it took time, I'm so happy." She let him wipe her tears  
"Idiot. If you like me, why were you ignoring me."  
"Huh?! After not getting a reply from you even after we graduate what do you expect?"  
"Hmm, you're right, but I was worried too. I wanted to tell you but I learn from Nakao kun that you are getting close to Haruka. I thought you and Haruka are together now."  
_'Otani, you have no idea. If these things didn't happen and we didn't meet, I would've given up completely '  
_

"Ah I remember, you mentioned you were going to Haruka earlier."  
"Yes."  
"What for?"  
"To thank him. You see, Haruka didn't stop wooing me even after we graduate from Maido High. He still is doing his best for me to notice him. It makes me happy and forget about you for a moment. But I feel that I'm unfair to him.  
"Why is that?"  
"It reminds me of how I tried to do my best to make you fall for me."  
Otani was silenced. Thinking about it makes him guilty about not being true to her feelings for Koizumi and at the same, he feels sorry for Haruka.  
"After all the effort he's done, I still can't seem to love him the way I love Otani. That's when I realized that maybe you feel the same way, maybe you really just can't see yourself falling for me."  
"Koizumi...sorry if I make you feel that way but I like you, I don't have hesitations anymore."  
"Um. I love Otani."  
"Me too, I love Koizumi."  
Otani leaned forward and kissed Risa on her lips. She had always wanted it and can't believe it's happening now. Her efforts did not go to waste after all.  
"Let's sleep now, let's have breakfast tomorrow before we go back home."  
"Hai. Good night Otani."

*****Wew! I got carried away from all the emotions in this chapter. Anyhow, i hope you enjoyed reading this story, please review and I'll make sure to write the next part asap! arigatou!


	4. Pain and Courage

Wew! I don't know if things are going well, please be kind to RnR so I would know if you guys like it. Nevertheless, thanks for visiting. Before I get busy I want to be able to finish this story so here you go, the next part of OtaniXKoizumi story or is it RisaxHaruka in the end? Enjoy! J

Risa opened her eyes and saw herself clinging to Otani and their face is just an inch away that she could feel his breathing.  
"Waaaaaa!" She jumped from the bed quickly.  
"What is it? Being noisy early this morning."  
"Otani! Wake up! It's 8am in the morning already!"  
"Whatttt?!"  
"What are we going to do? Should we catch the next train? What about your class? I think I'll pass today, I'm already late."  
"What else can we do? Let's have breakfast and tour around?"  
"Sure!"

They spent the day touring the place. The atmosphere is different during the day and it's great day for walk. The place is more lively with many local restaurants open. There even have the same karaoke place. They almost did not notice that it's almost night.

"Let's go home." Otani held Risa's hand and for her it was the happiest day of her life. It was like how they were before and right now nothing else matters to her.

Otani escorted Risa home only to find Haruka at her house.  
"Risa!" She instantly hugged her. "Risa, where were you?"  
"Koizumi, I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow. Koizumi?" Otani did not know that Haruka is inside the house and that he heard him.  
"Risa, don't tell me .. Otani? What were you doing with him?"  
"Haruka, it's not what you think. We just met accidentally yesterday."  
"But you did not get home last night, don't tell me you're with him all night?!"

"We did not do anything! Don't get the wrong idea. Otani, he..."  
"That's enough Risa. I know already this could happen, but I always keep hoping that one day you'll see me differently. Guess this is only where I could go."  
"Haruka, what are you saying, let me explain first."  
"But Risa, he rejected you and made you cry, why do you still love him? Tell me Risa, what is wrong with me?"  
"Haruka, it wasn't your fault. I tried to forget Otani but I just can't bring myself to forget him. And yet I was so happy that you are there when I need you even when I know it's wrong but I..I just feel happy that you stayed for me. I'm sorry Haruka!"  
Otani was listening all the while and can't help but feel sorry for both of them. He feels it's his fault that all this happened. If only he got the courage to tell Koizumi before, Haruka wouldn't have strived. Or if only they did not meet, it might have been possible for Koizumi to fall for Haruka eventually.

**the next day**

Risa woke up early, she wasn't able to sleep well too last night.  
"Ohayo" She greeted her mom downstairs  
"Oh Risa, are you going to school now? Isn't Haruka going to pick you up?"  
Risa wonders if Haruka will come today. After breakfast, still no sign of Haruka and that left her with no choice but to go to school alone. For some reason she feels that something is incomplete without Haruka.  
"Koizumi."  
"Otani? What are you doing here? Don't you have classes?"  
"I do, I just dropped by, I'll see you after school?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay, wait for me here later. Bye!"

Haruka was watching them from a distance, he brought Risa lunch and was planning to talk to Risa after school. After seeing them together, it only made him more determined to talk to Risa.  
_'Damn that midget, after what he did to Risa, he still has the courage to come here.'  
_"Risa!"  
"Ah Haruka!" Risa was somehow happy to see him.  
"Risa, I brought you lunch today. Spaghetti in Neopolitan sauce, you like this right?"  
"Wow! It looks delicious, thank you Haruka!"  
"It's nothing, I want to apologize for not picking you up this morning. I woke up late, I'm sorry, hehe"  
"Ahh it's okay, although I actually thought you're mad at me because of what I said yesterday, really I'm sorry Haruka"  
"Risa, nothing can change my mind and I won't definitely lose to anyone. Not even to that midget"  
"Ahhh about Otani.."  
The school bell rang just in time to interrupt Risa  
"Go now, I'll pick you up later, do your best!"  
"Wait Haruka!.."  
Haruka ran away fast and tried to avoid Risa from explaining.  
_'I will never give you to that dense midget, never!'  
_  
**at lunch break**

"Huh?! Otani kun has confessed to you?!"  
"Nobu chan! No need to shout on the phone! I told you right? So what should I do now?"

"Good for you. You like Otani kun ever since so what's the problem?"  
"Haruka, how will I tell it to him?"  
"Hmmm..hmmm.." (Nobuko thinking hard)

"What is it?"

"Risa, how would you feel if Haruka suddenly stopped caring for you, if suddenly you don't see him?"  
"Of course it will be unusual, just this morning when I didn't see Haruka I felt ."  
"Risa, while you were hurting because of Otani kun, it was Haruka who gave you the courage to move on."  
"Right."  
"He always have time for you too."  
"that's true."  
"Your happiness is what makes Haruka happy."  
"You're right Nobu chan. That is why I don't want to hurt him."  
"But you are not in love with him. There's no other way but to tell him Risa, if you cannot see him that way, tell him. If it's you, I know Haruka would understand."

_'But It's easier said than done. Sigh. But I don't want to hurt Haruka anymore. But still, I have to tell Haruka.'_

**After class**

"Otani? Haruka?" _'Waaa! What's with this atmosphere?'_  
"Oi shorty, why are you here?!" Haruka glared at Otani with evil eyes  
"Who are you calling shorty? I'm the one who should ask you that question!" Otani shouted back.  
"Now, now, calm down both of you. Why don't we go some place together?"  
"Why does he have to join us Risa?"  
"Well Haruka.."  
"It's alright." Otani interrupts "besides this is a good timing, I also want to tell him something."  
"Well, I'll go wherever Risa is, I cannot definitely leave Risa alone with you."

"Okay, let's go!"

They went to Ikebe family restaurant where Risa used to work part time before. Matsumara san seems not happy seeing them though. After they graduated, she stopped working to focus on her studies. Kohori kun has also gotten another part time job near his school.

"May I get your orders?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have the bar drink. How about you Risa, my treat."

"Really?" Risa browsed over the menu.

"Tropical fruitshake!" Otani and Risa exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other with an amused look before laughing it off. It was just like the old times, just now, they don't fight over it anymore. Risa sure was happy at that very moment and Haruka did not fail to notice.

Haruka looks at them, feeling annoyed at Otani. But the other part of him feels happy to see Risa laugh, he hate to admit it but it has been a while since he last saw her as happy as now.

They talked about their high school days and how their other friends are doing right now.

"I'll just go to the toilet. Be right back."

It was awkward. Even for a while that Haruka and Otani were left alone no one is speaking until Otani..

"I love Koizumi." Otani got into serious mode all of a sudden "I don't know if I can avoid her now that we finally meet again."

"You jerk! How could you say that so casually? After hurting her and making her suffer? You don't know what Koizumi have become because of you!"

"That's why I'm sorry. Not only to Koizumi. I also want to tell you that I'm sorry. The truth is, I was never happy like when Koizumi was around. I feel like something missing and I come to realize it as days pass."

Haruka feels agitated, he knows it might be impossible now for Risa to like him. He feels angry at himself for not being able to make Risa truly happy. He had flashbacks of Otani and Risa laughing earlier.

"I'll go ahead. I forgot I have other things to do, just tell Risa that I'll still pick her up tomorrow."

Haruka cannot contain his feelings, that of anger, despair and jealousy. Although he doesn't want to leave Risa with him, it's not like he has other choice. It pains him to see both of them so happy yet he can't take away that happiness from her.

"Otani where is Haruka?"

"He said he has other things he forgot to do and that he will just pick you up tomorrow."

"I see." Risa smiled, without a slight clue of what happened.

Notes:

Matsumara san - Risa's former superior at Ikebe

Kohori Kun - Risa's former co-worker at Ikebe

Please review, thanks for those who took time to read my stories, hopefully, I'll finish the next chapter soon.

Arigatou~


	5. Proposal, Love and Sacrifice

Sorry for updating just now, anyway here you go, 5th chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks!

Few days passed..

"Risa, Ohayo" Haruka came just in time to pick up Risa, this doesn't happen before because he has always been early and even waking up Risa every morning.  
But Risa did not mind. This makes Haruka sad. He was actually doing this intentionally hoping Risa would notice.  
"Risa.."  
"Nani?" Risa asked, smiling at Haruka. She has revived her usual cheerfulness ever since Otani and her met again.  
"There's something I want to tell you" Haruka said this seriously.  
"Huh?" But she barely heard him.  
"Can you meet me later at that place we usually hang out?"  
"The place we usually hang out? Where is that?" Risa asked, her face wondering.  
Haruka, to his amusement bowed his head _'Risa really don't care about me'_ he thought, but quickly shrug this off.  
"Okay, could you just meet me at the train station later at 5pm?"  
"Hmm, okay, but what is it?"  
"I'll tell you later, go now, you'll be late in your class" Haruka pushed Risa to the gate of her school and ran away.  
_'What is wrong with Haruka? He's acting weird lately'_ Risa thought.

Later the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Risa packed her things. Before he go to meet Haruka, he texted Otani.  
"Yo Otani! I'll be meeting Haruka tonight, I'm not sure about why but he's actually acting weird lately so I'll be checking it with him, no need to pick me up, I'll just call you later."  
Risa was expecting Otani to get jealous but instead he only replied "hai", much to her disappointment.

It seems Risa came in earlier and this makes her more frustrated. She went to the vendor machine to get a juice to cool down. As she was bending over to get her change, she heard people screaming from behind her. Puzzled, she looked behind once she got her change and to her surprise it was Haruka. He is holding a big bouquet of red roses and white tulips in his hand and handed it to Risa.  
Speechless, Risa took the bouquet but her look says she doesn't understand what's happening. "Ha-ha-haruka what is.." But before she finishes her sentence, Haruka knelt down and pulled a tiny square box, he opened it and there she saw a ring.  
"Risa, remember I told you before, someday I'll be asking you to be my girlfriend. I love you Risa, would you be my girlfriend?"  
Risa, much to her disbelief, couldn't say a word. She didn't expect this and she doesn't know what to answer. She looked around and realized a lot of people have gathered around to witness his proposal, and waiting for her answer. Some are shouting "say yes!" that made her more nervous and uneasy. She's breaking a cold sweat, finally feeling the pressure around her. It took her a while before she replied... "Hai." And just with that word, tears fell from her eyes.

The crowd cheered louder. Haruka stood up, put the ring on her finger and hugged her tight.  
At one of the pillars, Otani is hiding, drowned in jealousy and sadness..

Risa got home after having dinner with Haruka, she went straight to her room and sat on the floor, leaning on her bed. At first, she stares at nowhere. She thinks her heart just suddenly stop beating but she's awake. Then she recalled the scenes earlier, Haruka holding a bouquet of flowers, kneeling and asking her, and she - saying yes. Tears couldn't help but fall down her cheeks. She pulled her knees and cling to them and started crying. She could let out her emotions now that no one can see.  
"Otani.." She whispered his name, she wants to see him but What would she tell him? She feels desperate and hopeless. "I love Otani."

Meanwhile, Otani is sitting at a swing in a nearby park close to Risa's house. He's thinking if he should go to her or not. He wants to see her though. Haruka on his way home passed by and saw Otani.  
"Chibi, arigatou." Haruka said.  
"Why are you thanking me? I do not approve of what you did. And if Koizumi gets hurt, I won't forgive you." Otani replied  
"I know," Haruka said, his voice soft and sad. He gazed at the dark sky, there is not even a single star that he can find. "Even the sky knows that it's impossible."  
Otani looked at him, wondering what he meant.  
"Risa..it's impossible for me to make her happy." His voice steady but deep.  
Otani could feel it.  
He tried as much as possible to keep his tears from falling, but deep inside he's breaking apart. Knowing Risa can never love him back the same way. He's afraid to lose her but at the same time, he's afraid that he had hurt her. And he has no one to tell these things to but only to himself.  
"Don't force yourself. If you love her, just do." Otani replied  
Haruka was surprised to hear this from Otani. His words struck him and he has to admit that he somehow felt relieved, as if someone understood what he feels. He wasn't just expecting it to come from his rival.  
"Idiot. I love Risa but I'm not as dense as you, I know right from the start she doesn't love me. But still, I'm happy that I get to be with her even for a while...before I leave."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's not that I have a choice do I? I don't want to hurt Risa more than I caused her today. I was being selfish but even so, Risa really did made me happy. And I want her to be happy too. That is why, I give up. I'm leaving Risa to you."  
"You.."  
"Chibi! I'll be leaving tomorrow, I knew it would come to this so I have planned everything beforehand, I'll be going to Tokyo to study..but remember this, if you hurt Risa, I'll come back to bury you myself!"  
"You sure talk big. But you don't have to worry, I love that idiot"  
Haruka smiled and went on his way.

-  
Author's notes: Okay, i myself cried over this chapter. T_T I'm sorry for making scenes a little bit fast forward. I write out of nowhere and images are just suddenly popping in my mind, I have to write them fast. Also, I like Haruka so I'm giving him the good guy credits here. I'd honestly be happy if Haruka and Risa got together too but I think that wouldn't happen, what do you think? I'm not sure about it myself yet :D I'm sorry if I cut harukaxrisa moments short but who knows? Heehee. Please review :) Thanks!


	6. Kiss and Farewell

Alright! This could be the last chapter of this story so I'll be out for a while so get some more inspiration for my next story. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Risa woke up feeling diZzy. Her head is heavy and her eyes swollen from crying so much last night. She checked her alarm clock, wondering why she didn't hear it ring, 'is it still evening?' she wonders. 'Oh, It's still 10:00pm' she stood up and pulled her curtain to catch some fresh air. But she was surprised to see that it's bright outside, she quickly dropped the curtain and grabbed the clock. She realized one battery is missing. She panicked and reached out for her phone, she opened it when suddenly it rings that she almost tossed her phone  
on the floor. She checked, it's Otani calling. 'Waaaa! What should I do?' Nevertheless, she answered the phone.  
"Otani?"  
"Yo Koizumi? Are you at school right now?"  
"Ahh iie, I woke up late hehe."  
"Ahhh souka. Anyway, I don't have class this afternoon so I'm thinking of dropping by your house today. I'll be there in an hour okay?"  
"Ahh yeah, sure." Risa hang up. She immediately went to take a shower and change and fix her room before Otani arrives.  
While waiting for Otani, she thought why Haruka did not come by this morning nor text him even after what happened yesterday. _'Whatever happened to Haruka?'_ She thought.

Otani came. He wasn't sure too how to tell Risa about Haruka. Even though Haruka told him not to tell Risa.  
"Koizumi, what happened to your eyes?"  
"Ahh this? Well I, my eyes got irritated by the shampoo hehehe, it looks weird right? Hehehe"  
"Were you crying?"  
"No! Why would I cry idiot? I told you it's because of the shampoo."  
"Hai hai, if you say so. Anyway, didn't Haruka dropped by to wake you up? Or were you too asleep that even he can't wake you up?" Otani teases her.  
"Ahh no, Actually I haven't seen him today. I don't think he dropped by this morning too. I wonder.."  
Otani knew Haruka wouldn't be here today, he's probably at the airport now waiting for his flight.  
"Koizumi, I have to tell you something."  
"Huh?" Risa feeling worried that he might already know about her saying yes to Haruka. She's not yet prepared to tell Otani.  
"Haruka is leaving to Tokyo today."  
"Huh?" Risa was shocked "b-but why? He just proposed to me yesterday and I said yes!"  
Risa sensed something is weird about Otani, he wasn't even surprised about it.  
"You knew Otani?" Risa is getting a clue of what's happening but she's still not sure or she wants to hear it from Otani himself. Risa remained silent, waiting for Otani's reply. Otani gaze away from Koizumi as he knows she would be mad and sad after this.  
"I knew. I knew that he would propose to you, he told me. He told me that while he loves you, he thinks that you don't see him the same way. But still he wants to let you know how he feels and that he still wants to propose to you no matter what your answer is. He asked me to let him do it and that if you get hurt, I should be there for you. He wasn't expecting you to say yes, but even though your not sure, he wants you to know that it made him happy. Koizumi, he said he's really thankful. I know you will see each other again soon."  
Risa fell on her knees after hearing everything from Otani. She cries and cries, not sure of whether to be angry at Otani or Haruka. But one thing she realized, she loves Haruka.

"Otani, please bring me to Haruka." she begged Otani to accompany her to the airport to see Haruka. She wants to tell her how she feels toward him.

Haruka heard his flight announced, the plane has arrived and he needs to go the departure area now. For a while he was hoping to see Risa one last time but he knew wishing this is impossible or so he thought.  
Risa called to him, catching her breath while running towards Haruka.  
"Risa!" Haruka shouted from afar and run to meet Risa  
The moment they met, Risa jumped towards Haruka and hugged him tight.  
"Haruka.." Risa started while still panting  
"Risa, why are you here? Oi chibi, why did you bring Risa here?"

"You don't want to regret not seeing her before you leave right? And I don't want to keep a lie to myself too, hmp!"  
"Haruka, gomen. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you."  
Haruka's heart jumped. He wasn't expecting so much but he eagerly listens to what she says, feeling nervous as well.  
"I want you to know that I'm thankful, and happy that you are with me. Really, I care about you and I'm sorry for not being able to show it."  
"Risa.."  
"Haruka.. you will always be a dear friend to me even if I have Otani. Really, I'm grateful for everything you did for me, I hope we'd see each other again soon."  
Haruka froze, honestly, he was about to get his hopes up until she said that. He giggles, realizing he really couldn't get angry at Risa. He still loves her.

Before he leaves he told Otani to take care of Risa and kissed Risa on the cheek as his goodbye (Otani blushed and gets annoyed) He promised that he'll be seeing her again.

P.S.

"Ne, Otani, just when did you and Haruka became close?"

"Huh? What are you saying now?"

"But you knew all of this and did not even tell me."

"You're an idiot."

Otani recalled that time when they were at Ikebe restaurant and Haruka telling him how Risa has been after graduation. He knew immediately he really loves her.

-end-

Author's notes: Okay! Finally the end. I hope you guys like it. I know there aren't much sweet moments between Otani and Koizumi but I like the way it ended - they 're still together, that's what matters since I am a fan of OxK. :) i hope you guys enjoyed reading. Please review and let me know your thoughts too. That really matters to me, whatever it is.  
Arigatou!


End file.
